And They Sung Queen on a Conveyor belt
by WhiteRosesHaveBlackThorns
Summary: Random! My first non-Namiku! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TEENAGER IN LOVE OR BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!


"Riku, you have to at least give it a chance!" Namine whined when I pulled the earplug for her iPod's headphones.

"It's old people music!" I complained. Dion and the Belmonts. I shuddered.

"It's better than your crap music," she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.

"_Rap_, not crap," I corrected.

"Well it sounds like crap."

I noticed her pout and frowned. I didn't know she'd be so upset over _music_.

"Fine," I said, mostly to appease her. "I'll listen to the old people music."

"Yay!" she squealed. She put the earphone back in my ear and played the horrifyingly stupid doo-wop on high.

_Oooh, wa-oooh. Ooooh, wa-ooooh._

_Each time we have a quarrel, it almost breaks my heart. Cause I am so afraid, that we will have to part._

_Each night I ask the stars up above- why must I be a teenager in love?_

_One day I feel so happy, next day I feel so sad. I guess I'll learn to take, the good with the bad._

_Cause each night I ask the stars up above- why must I be a teenager in lo-_

I looked at her in surprise when she changed the song. She didn't say a thing, just kept her eyes on the iPod's tiny screen until she found what she was looking for.

I listened carefully, wondering what horror I'll have to endure next, when:

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? _

_Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality. _

_Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see._

_I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy._

_Because I'm easy come, easy go. _

_Little high, little low._

_Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me…_

_To me…_

"You like Queen?!" I all but squealed. Queen was the only band I liked that had actual singing in it. Namine blushed and hung her head to hide the smirk on her face.

"Yeah. I knew you'd like it, anyway. Which is why…" her voice trailed off. Nothing happened for a few seconds. She coughed a little, then coughed louder, until-

"Oh shit, that's the que, isn't it?"

My surprise held back my laughter as Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx came down from the ceiling in a hidden compartment, the thin wood holding Axel's drums and the other three as it descended. Axel jumped from the hole it created in the ceiling, sat on the drum stool, and picked up at the same part of the song where Nami'd turned off the iPod.

"Thunder bolts of lightning, very very frightening! Oh!" they all sung together.

"Galileo," Demyx sung in his high pitch.

"Galileo," Marluxia sung in a deep tenor that, truthfully, scared the shit out of me.

"Galileo."

"Galileo."

"Galileo figureo," they sung together.

"Magnifico-o-o-o!" Axel sung.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me," Zexion sung.

"He's a just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrositiy!" the others sang.

I looked toward Namine and saw that she had crept to the piano and was now playing its part.

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Zexion sung.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!" Marluxia sung and Axel sung.

"Let him go!" Demyx sung.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

"Let him go!"

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"Let me go!" Zexion and Demyx sung together.

"Will not let you go!"

"Let me go!"

"Never!"

"Let me go-o-o-o!"

"No no no no no no NO!" they all sung together

"Oh mama mia, mama mia, let me go!" Marluxia sung.

"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!" the four sang together, Demyx's high pitch standing out. Demyx then bust out the continuing notes for the guitar rift as Axel did his part on the drums, which were spewing out flames now, and Zexion sung,

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?"

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" Marluxia continued, sounding almost exactly like Zexion.

"Oooh, baby. Can't do this to me, baby. Gotta get out, gotta get right out of here," the two sung together. Demyx did the guitar again as Namine slipped away to her piano and played the keyboard parts.

"Oooh," they all sung together, save for Namine. "Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah."

Axel and Demyx slowed the rhythm down whilst Marluxia and Zexion quieted and waited.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters, to me," I sung softly, surprising myself.

"Any way the wind blows…" Namine finished. We all looked at each other in a very awkward silence, until,

"What the _hell _is going on up here?!" Cloud yelled, busting open the door. We all stared at him in shock, then fell to the ground laughing.

"Crazy kids," he muttered, and closed the door softly.

**A/N: Where the HELL did that come from?!**

**Ah, the magic of Queen…**

**Soooo, to make it make a little more sense, it was Riku's birthday next week and Namine was going to college far away so she set that up! Better? :D**

**Who would've known Marluxia had such a deep voice? **

**Alien translator: I did.**

**Me: Y'know what, just, SHUT UP!**

**Alien translator: Well that's not very nice.**

**Me: *mutters to herself about how she's going to strangle the alien when he goes to sleep***

**Alien translator: I can hear you.**

**Me: GO AWAY! *addressing reader* Sorry about that, the aliens in this part of town are really rude…**

**Anyway, review! I'll give you Axel's drum set! **

**Alien translator: Will not.**

**Me:…*eye twitches***

**DIE, YOU INFERNAL CREATURE!**

…

**(This is how the voices in my head argue, just so you know)**


End file.
